Does This Make Me Evil?
by Breakaway Forever
Summary: When hero Rose Greene accidently falls for Sylar, not knowing who he is, everything changes for her. Especially when this mysterious figure keeps trying to kill her, when she can never get a glimpse of his face.
1. Ch 1: Two Eyes Meet

The petite girl strolled down the New York sidewalk. It was in the middle of the afternoon, so of course, it was crowded. But, she was lost in her own little world. Her black hair shined in the sun and her teal blue eyes sparkled. She was on her way to her work. She worked as Nathan Petrelli's secretary and just stepped out for lunch.

Being Nathan's secretary, she knew Peter very well. Actually, they were very close. He told her everything. Even about his "Powers". She believes much in Peter, for she knows exactly what he is talking about. You see, she has a power of her own. Plant Manipulation. She can tell plants what to do. She hasn't yet told Peter yet. The timing just isn't right.

Getting lost in her thoughts again, someone shoved her out of their way and she dropped her purse. She was just about to pick it up when another man bends down to pick it up. "Here you go." He says, gently.

"Thanks," She says, gratefully. "People these days." She says, humorously.

The man gives a small chuckle. "My name is Gabriel." He says, warmingly.

"I'm Rose. Rose Greene." Replies Rose as she sticks her hand out for a shake. He gently takes it and shakes her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." He says, a smile on his face.

Rose smiles back at him for a moment before realizing she is running late. "Oh!" She looks down at her watch. "Lord, I'm running late."

"Here. Let me get you a cab." He suggests. Rose gratefully agrees. Gabriel walks over to the curb and gestures for a taxi. The taxi comes to a stop and Gabriel opens the back door for her. She slides in and he closes the door for her.

Quickly, Rose opens her window and leaned out. "Say, what's your number?" She asked. "In case I ever need someone to call me a cab."

Gabriel smiled. "Oh, it's 503-903-7829." He said.

"I'll-I'll give you a call then." She said. Gabriel nodded and the car began pulling away. She quickly got out her cell phone and added his number in.

She bit her bottom lip as she thought about him. She almost missed her stop. She quickly got out and paid her fine before rushing into the building. She almost ran to her desk when her phone started ringing. "This is Rose Greene. Secretary of Nathan Petrelli. How can I help you?"

She was surprised by Peter's warm voice. "Hey, Rose. It's me, Peter."

"Hi Peter." She greeted. She placed the phone between her shoulder and her ear and swiveled her chair to face her computer and began typing. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." He replied, sighing. "Hey, um, you want to come over tonight?" Rose smiled. "I've got nothing better to do. And…I need to tell you something."

"That's great," She said, biting the bottom of her lip. "Because I have to tell you something too." She had promised herself she would tell him today. No matter what.

"Thanks. I really need to talk to you." She heard him say.

"Okay, well, I have to go. I've got another call on the line. I'll talk to you tonight?"

"Yeah, bye." He heard the click of him hanging up. She hung up on line one and answered line one.


	2. Ch 2: Be Careful

I've decided on the setting! This is just after he got killed. Oh, and I went back and changed it so Sylar told Rose his name was Gabriel.

* * *

Her knuckles rasped against the hard wood door. She heard footsteps and then finally he opened the door. He immediately opened it wide enough for her to walk in. She slipped past him and into the very huge house. It was where he seemed to be staying. Along with his newly found niece and his brother.

She set her purse down on the table before turning to him. "You want to sit?" Peter asked. Rose nodded and pulled a chair from the table and sat down. He walked over too, and sat down.

"I need to tell you something." They both said at the same time. Rose smiled meekly before saying, "You first."

"I don't know why, but whenever I'm around you, I feel…I feel." He gave a small smile, trying to put his thoughts into words. "I feel like I have a power." He threw out there.

Rose smiled. She glanced over at the small planting pot sitting on the table. She slowly moved her hand in front of it and a bright red rose grew in a manner of seconds. "That's because I can." She said.

"Oh my God!" He chocked. "You're serious?"

"No, Peter, that was the wind." She says sarcastically, but smiled.

Peter lowered his voice. "I need to tell you something."

"Something else?" She asked him, curiously.

"You know how a couple days ago, I died?" He asked her. She nodded. "I was murdered by a man named Sylar."

"Who's Sylar?" She asked him, intently.

"He has powers too. Only, he cuts off you head and-and takes your brain." Peter said in a small serious whisper.

"Peter. What are you talking about?" She asked him, not really believing this.

"I'm serious. It's the only way he can take your power." Peter tried to convince her.

"So…he's some kind of villain?" She asked him.

"Yeah. He is a villain." He said. He stood up abruptly as Claire entered the dining room. Peter's chair fell to the ground and he scrambled to pick it up. Rose smiled a little. She lived his clumsiness.

"It's alright." Said Claire. "It's just me." She reassured him.

"I know. Just a little bit jumpy." Peter confessed.

"We can see that." Said Rose, trying to lighten the mood. "Hello, Claire." She said to Claire, slowly standing up.

"How do you know my name?" Questioned Claire.

"Oh. Peter talks a lot about you. My name is Rose. I'm a close friend to Peter. Also Nathan's secretary." Explained Rose, happily.

"Oh." Claire said.

"She's special. Like us." Peter informed her, pushing the chair back in.

Claire gave her a small look of curiosity, but Rose just looked to the ground. "Anyways, Peter, I have to get going."

"I'll walk you." He offered.

"Sure. That would be great." Peter nodded and started walking for the door, placing a hand on Claire's shoulder for a moment. He held the door open for Rose as she stepped outside. She looked up at the stars for a moment before starting to walk down the street. Peter quickly joined her with his coat.

"Here." He said, offering it to her. It was very chilly out and Rose shivered. She gratefully agreed and placed it on her shoulders. She snuggled her nose in it for a moment, just to smell it. It smelled of Peter. "Anyways. About Sylar. I just want you to be careful."

"Why? You afraid he'll try to take my brain?" She asked him, jokingly.

"I don't want to you to get hurt." He said, looking at her.

Rose smiled at him. "I'll be careful." She finally agreed.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way in till they reached the door to her condo. They walked up the steps to her door. "Goodnight." He said to her.

Rose leaned in and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back. How Rose loved such a good friend as him. "I cherish you." She told him. She was surprised herself with the burst of love she had towards him. "Be careful." She whispered into his ear. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to her door. She fished out her keys and unlocked her door. She opened her door and turned back to him. "Good night."

He had a very small smile starting at the corner of his mouth. "Good Night, Rose." He said. Rose stepped into her house and closed the door. She placed her purse on the small table by the door and took Peter's coat and hung it on the rack. She sighed and turned around.

She was surprised by a looming dark figure standing before. She couldn't see his face at all. With a wisp of his hand, Rose was thrown against the kitchen table. It shattered beneath her.

* * *

Dadadadaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!  
I hope you don't mind the part just before she walked in. I had to have her start falling in love with Peter. HAD TOO. Create confusion in her life. Peter or this stranger named Gabriel. PLEASE R&R! Cliff-hanger! 


	3. Ch 3: Hold On Tight

Rose felt the blood trickling down her face from her head. She placed her hand on her head for a moment. She looked up at the mysterious figure with fear and hatred.

"Hello Rose." He said coldly. He held his hand out again, as if he was going to toss her someplace else.

"NO!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs with all of her breath.

The man put hand down. The light just shimmered, revealing his mouth, smiling evilly. But his face was soon dark again. "I'm sorry I have to do this." He said, his voice unbelieving. "No one's going to hear you."

Just then, her door burst open and Peter stood there, glaring at the man. "Sylar." He said through clenched teeth. Rose staggered up to a stand.

Sylar laughed. "Hello, Peter." He said. "Look's like I'm going to have to kill you again." He turned back to Rose. "Right after I kill your little girlfriend." He snapped his hand up, which pinned Rose to the wall. She pulled her hands up to her neck as if someone was choking her.

Peter used his mimic power to make Sylar fly against the wall. His power over Rose was instantly released. Sylar jumped back up again and made a step towards Peter.

Vines came out of two pots and began wrapping themselves around Sylar's leg, immobilizing him. He shot his face up at Rose but immediately looked down at his shoulder. Peter had used his telekinesis to stab Sylar with a kitchen knife.

Sylar pulled the knife out of his shoulder and dropped it on the ground. He ripped his legs from the vines and ran towards the back door. It was ripped from its hinges and thrown towards Rose. It stopped inches from her face, thanks to Peter. She looked past it just as Sylar vanished into the streets.

Peter let the door drop at her feet as he made his way towards Rose. "Are you okay?" He asked, taking her face into his hands and examining the deep gash on the top of her head, that wouldn't stop bleeding.

"I'm-I'm fine." She insisted, although she really wasn't. Not only was she injured, but she was also very shaken up and frightened.

"C'mon." He said, leading her to the door. "We've got to get you to the doctor." He said. He led her to the door and down the steps. He looked around. There were no cars around and there was still the risk of Sylar. "Hold on tight to me." He told her.

Rose wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and nuzzled her face into his neck. "Ready?" He bent down and then jumped up, flying at the speed of light into the air. He has both his arms wrapped around Rose.

Rose closed her eyes and slowly fell off into unconscious.

-x-

When she woke up, she was in a hospital bed, an IV in her arm and a bandage around her head. Her eyes were blurry and took a moment for them to focus on the figure standing by her bed.

"Gabriel?" She asked. "Wh-where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You hit your head, but you're going to be all right. I just heard." His voice was very gentle and sympathetic, not to mentioned worried.

"How did you know?" She asked him.

"It doesn't matter." He said, dismissing her question. "What matters is your safety." He rested his hand on her shoulder. Rose placed her hand on his hand and looked at the table by her bed, where a vase of flowers were.

"Who are those from?" She asked him.

"Oh! Those are from a man named Peter." He said. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

For some reason Rose was going to correct them, but did anyways. "He's not my boyfriend." She said, "I'm not going out with anyone." Her head began pounding. She closed her eyes and let her hand slip off of his. All she wanted to do right now was sleep.

"I'll let you rest." He said, smiling. She faintly nodded.

-x-

She had only been asleep for a few hours when Peter came into her room. She immediately woke up. "Peter!" She greeted him, sitting up, although not to fast.

"Hey." He greeted her. He had a shopping bag in his arm. He sat it on the table. "Got you some food. Trust me, I know hospital food." He chuckled. "Not the best." Rose looked over at her arm and took the IV needle out and pulled the blanket off of her. "Whoa, what are you doing?" He asked her.

"I need to go. I need to call someone to fix my house. I have to set up an appointment with Nathan. I need to file some papers." She explained. Peter pulled the blanket back over her.

"You need to rest." He insisted.

Rose sighed. "When can I check out of this deathly place? It's so grim here. There isn't one plant!" She exclaimed. She looked over at the flowers. "Except for those flowers. Thanks Peter." Peter ran his hand through his hair and smiled at Rose. At the mention of 'thanks', she remembered how Peter had saved her life. "And thank you, Peter. You saved my life. She reached out her arms and pulled him into a hug. "I don't know what I could have done without you."

"You don't have to thank me." He protested as he stood up right, again.

"Yes, Peter, I do." She argued.

Peter just smiled and looked out the window. He was probably thinking or something.


	4. Ch 4: True To Happen?

I need this to be a Sylar POV. So, yeah. It'll be short, I know, but I'll have the next chapter up right after this, I promise.

* * *

The shadowy figure stared off the rooftop. His eyes catching everything like a hawk. Although you wouldn't know it, he was actually deep in thought.

Every time he thought about that woman, Rose, the lady with the black hair, teal eyes, in her mid-twenties, he had a weird feeling about her. Protectiveness? Did he want to protect her? From what? Himself?

You see, every time he thought about Rose, he would have a greedy need to kill her. To cut off her head and take her brain. He wanted her power. More than anything.

More than anything? He sometimes wanted her power, and sometimes he wanted her. Was it true? This evil villain was falling in love with his prey? A lion dreaming of his gazelle?

It was confusing him more and more. He was the person who killed the ones with powers. She was the one with a power. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it? He could have if he wanted to, the other day. But, part of him was relieved when Peter burst in and saved her.

Sylar flaired. Peter. She seemed to have a liking to him. Did she like Peter more than she liked him? More than she liked Gabriel?

Sylar rushed down to Isaacs painting room. He smiled evilly as he saw the brainless body of Isaac. But, then, he Imagined Rose. Laying there, dead. He shook the thought out of his head as he grabbed a blank canvas.

He immediately set to work, painting. His arms taking nice even strokes on the canvas, a smile on his face, his eyes turned to two white marbles.

When he blinked his eyes and came back to his natural stature, he had painted three paintings. He looked at the first on. It showed him looming over Rose, she looking up at him terrified. The second, they were running. He was chasing her and she was fleeing in fear. The third-Sylar starred at it the longest.

What did the third on mean? Was it true to happen? Sylar looked over at Isaac, almost wishing he was alive to answer his question. Then his head snapped back to the painting.

The paint brush slipped from his hand and landed with a thud on the ground. Sylar rushed out the door and into the streets. The paintings engraved in his mind. The third one was of him and Rose in an alley. Their lips pressed together.

* * *

Like I said. Short. 


	5. Ch 5: Was It True?

Careful, major SylarxRose confrontation here. Along with a PeterxRose confrontation.

* * *

Rose walked out of the hospital, bandage free, with Peter at her side. He gently led her to the taxi he had called. He insisted he made sure she got home okay. Rose didn't argue. He opened the door for her and got in after her. 

Rose clipped her seat belt around her waist as Peter told the taxi driver where to go. He lazily understood and started driving off. Rose reflected how terrible it would be to be a taxi driver.

Outside the window the stars faintly glimmering. They rode in silence for half of the way. But, it was Peter who first spoke up with, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Rose sighed. She lost count how many times she had heard him say that. "Really Peter, there was no need to worry." She sounded sort of annoyed, but on the inside she was shinning.

"Yes there was! He could have killed you!" Peter argued. He lowered his voice, incase of eager ears of the taxi driver. "Sylar will do anything to get your power."

"Well, he's going to have a hard fight." She said. Unlike some people, she adored her power. Cherished it. She wouldn't let it go without a fight. "I'm just lucky I have you here by my side." She said.

The taxi slowed to a stop by her house. She had been looking out the window, but now turned to Peter. She now realized how close they were sitting. She found herself gazing into his eyes.

Before she could register what happened, their lips were pressed together. Electricity shot through her as she kissed him back. Her hand gently floated up and placed on his cheek. His smell wafted into her nose.

Just as soon as it had started, it was over. His face was pulled away from hers with hesitation. Rose slowly unlocked her seat belt and reached for the door handle. All the while hardly looking away from him.

Still she couldn't process what happened as she got out of the taxi and went up to her front door. She opened it up, gave one last glance at the taxi driving away, and went in. This time, she wasn't shocked with a mysterious stranger standing right behind her. Although, the house was freezing. She reached over at the coat rack and took Peter's coat. She took it with her as she made her way to her bedroom.

The men had cleaned up the pieces of the table and had screwed a new door on the back entrance. She opened her bedroom and it seemed to be colder than the rest of the house.

She went to her closet and changed into something more sleep-worthy. Then she pulled Peter's jacket on and snuggled up to it. She went into the kitchen and turned off the light then made her way back into the bedroom.

She pulled the covers up and slipped in. The sheets felt freezing. She snuggled in and reached up and turned the lamp off. As soon as she closed her eyes, she felt like she was being watched.

She tried not to pay attention to the feeling and told herself she was just being paranoid. She turned onto her other side where she was facing the wall and tried to go to sleep. But, she snapped her eyes open when she felt the presence of somebody in her room. She immediately sat up when she thought she heard her name being spoken.

She looked around, but couldn't see anything in the dark. Shaking, she leaned over and turned on the light. She gasped as she saw Sylar standing right by her bedside.

She opened her mouth to scream, but the overwhelmingness of fear made her throat dry up instantly. She looked up at him with fear as he loomed over her. She was almost frozen with fear, but somehow managed to jump out of her bed and run past him towards the door.

He slowly followed her. Rose pulled the front door open, but it was slammed shut. She turned around and saw Sylar. "Sylar." She let the name slip from her mouth.

"I go by many names." He told her, coldly. "Another one you know me by is…" He paused and smiled, lifting up his head so the moonlight shined on him, allowing her to see his true form, "…Gabriel."

Rose reached for the door again and pulled it open. She quickly dashed out of the house and down the street. With a small glance behind her, Rose was confirmed that Sylar/Gabriel was chasing her. She quickly turned into the nearest alley and began running again.

Only with out any shoes on, she could only go so fast. He was quickly gaining on her. Rose tripped and fell to the ground. A small tear rolled down her cheek. The next moment Sylar was standing by her, looking down at her with pity. "Sorry I'm going to have to do this." He said as he reached down and picked her up by the neck. He tossed her against the brick wall and stepped back with his back pressing against the opposite wall as he watched her fall.

Rose fell to the ground and collapsed. "But I…" she whispered. Although she was able to stop herself before she said something she didn't know if she meant or not.

"But you what?" Sylar asked her as she began to rise back to a stand.

She examined his face. How could someone so gentle and compassionate be such a cold hearted villain. But she what? She searched through her mind to what she had been about to say. But she loved him? Not Sylar, Gabriel. This confused her. Didn't she love Peter though? A small voice in her mind confirmed her to be right. _But I loved Gabriel? _She asked herself. Yes, she did love Gabriel. _I love Peter AND Gabriel?_ She asked herself. How was that possible? But it was completely possible.

She took a step closer to Sylar. And another one. He just stood there watching her. Before she could stop herself or realize what she was doing, she brought her face to his and pressed her lips up against his. It was like she was someone else completely and she was watching this person who looked like her from up above. But, she could feel his lips against hers, she could feel his stubble on her hand as the person placed her hand on his cheek. She could feel his body in front of her.

But, was it real? Was it only just an hour ago she had kissed Peter with those very same lips? It felt so real, but yet so…unreal. She felt another tear fall from her eye and cascade down her cheek. She felt him place his hand on her back.

But, she had to pull away. And when she brought her face back to look into his, she found herself again in her own body, as she stared up into his dark eyes. Her hands slipped from his cheeks to his chest, where she held his jacket with balled up fists. He closed his eyes and sighed for a moment.

Rose couldn't look away. Was it true? Had she just kissed the enemy? The villain who had tried to kill her the other day? And again moments earlier? Was it true? Had she just kissed Sylar? Was it true? That her body seemed to have seared with electricity? And her lips felt on fire? Just like they had when she kissed Peter?

She slightly shook her head. No, no, it couldn't be. She wanted to get away, but a small part of her wanted to kiss him again. Make it real. Another tear fell.

She let go of his jacket and stepped back. She tried to turn to leave, but he snatched out his hand and grabbed her wrist. She watched as he opened his eyes again and lifted his head to look at her. She stared back at him.

An expression flashed before his face before he released her. Rose hesitated, but forced her self to start running down the alley the way she had come. She stopped at the entrance and looked back at him, still not believing what had just happened. But she quickly started running back to her house in darkness of night.

* * *

No comment.  
Except that the next chapter will be Sylar's POV of this chapter. 


	6. Ch 6: A villian

Like I said. Sylar's POV on 'Ch. 5: Was It True?'

* * *

Sylar had run all the way from Isaac's place. He now found himself standing in Rose's living room. Why did he come here? As soon as he heard a car pull up, he vanished into the shadows of her house.

He kept telling himself he was going to leave as soon as she went to bed, but when he saw her walk in, the greediness for her power was overwhelming.

He hid, quietly, in till she finally went to bed. Then, Sylar maneuvered into her room and stood at her bedside, looking down at her. Gazing at her, he let her name slip from his mouth in a soft whisper. "Rose."

Immediately, he realized what he done. Hoping she hadn't heard him, he stood absolutely still. But, he heard her sit up and reach for the light. As soon as the light basked on her face, he felt the need to kill her again.

He could have laughed as he recognized fear on her face. Painting number one flashed through his mind as he loomed over her. He didn't stop her as she brushed past him, trying to run away. Following her to the door, he never let his eyes off of her. The room was dark, but with just enough moonlight to see.

He made the door slam shut. "Sylar." He heard her whisper as she turned around to face him.

Sylar couldn't help himself. "I go by many names. Another name you know me by is…Gabriel." He felt like smiling as he lifted his face up to show her he wasn't lying.

She opened the door and ran down the sidewalk. He chased her all the way. Painting number two flashed before his eyes.

She turned into an alley as if she could escape. He followed her and immediately caught up to her when she tripped. "I'm sorry I have to do this." He laughed as he picked her up by the neck and flinged her against the brick wall.

Stepping back against the opposite wall, Sylar watched her. How weak and fragile Rose looked. It wasn't his fault she so was so weak. "But I…" She whispered.

Curiosity overwhelmed Sylar. He just had to ask. "But you what?" He inquired as he watched her standing up. He just stood there and watched her. She looked like she was trying to gather her thoughts, by the confused look she had on.

Her face cleared to a new realization just before she took a step towards him. Sylar wondered if she was going to try to attack him. A lot of good that would do her. But, he was surprised when she thrust her face to his and kissed him.

Sylar felt his body surge with electricity as he kissed her back. His cheeks burned at her touch as she placed her hands on his cheeks. Placing his hand on her back, Painting number three flashed before his eyes.

He no longer felt the need to kill her. Only to love her. To make her, his. He wanted her, not her power. But, he wondered if as soon as he had his chance again, to take her power, if he would feel the same way.

She pulled away all to soon. Sylar found himself wishing to kiss her again as he looked into her eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt her hands slip from his cheeks. They slipped down to his chest and grabbed his jacket. Her touch warmed him.

As soon as he felt her step back and let go of him, he panicked. He didn't want her to leave. He quickly reached out and snapped up her wrist. He opened his eyes again and locked them onto her eyes. How beautiful she looked. But, he knew he couldn't keep her. He was the villain and she was the hero.

He let is grasp pf her go and watched her as she ran off. He found himself standing there for about fifteen minutes after he could no longer hear her. Thinking.


	7. Ch 7: Tracking System?

Rose had run all the way to her house. She slowly opened the door and closed it behind her, locking it. She checked all of the windows and found them locked too. The house was dark and dreary, but she felt safe. She looked at the phone and felt like calling Peter, but thought better of it. She didn't want to wake him up.

Instead, she turned on the kitchen light and sat at the table. She wanted to forget it all. She even reconsidered even having a power. If she had a power, she wouldn't have to worry about Sylar or anything. She could be normal.

She sat there thinking late into the night till she fell asleep with her head resting against the table. When she woke up, she took a shower and got dressed. She stepped outside and signaled for a taxi. One finally stopped for her and she gave the taxi driver the address.

Rose sat back and stared out the window, lost in her thoughts. The worst part about her and Sylar kissing was that _she_ had kissed him. It was _her _fault. She brought her hands up to her face. She kept them there for a moment before looking up again as the taxi slowed to a stop. She got the owed money out of her wallet and paid the man before hopping out.

She strolled up to the door and gave it three swift knocks. She waited for the door to open. "Hi Peter." She greeted him when he answered the door.

"Rose?" He asked as he held the door open for her. She gratefully walked in. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." He said as he closed the door behind her.

"Why not?" She asked him.

"Well," The right corner of his mouth smiled as he looked to the said, saying, "half the girls I kiss end up running away." He said.

"Oh my god, Peter." Rose said, playfully. She chuckled, but then looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, getting serious.

"N-It's nothing." She said.

"It's something. I can tell." Peter insisted. He took a step closer to her. "Did…did he come back?"

"No!" Rose answered a little to quickly.

Peter looked at her for a moment before Claire walked in. "Hi, Rose." She greeted her. She looked at the serious faces on Rose and Peter. "Did you tell her?"

Rose looked at Peter. "Tell me…Tell me what?"

Peter sighed. "We're going to go find Ted." He explained.

Rose was confused, but relieved they had changed the subject. "Ted…? The radioactive man?" She asked Peter.

"Yeah. He might be the reason New York blows up. We've got to stop him." Peter said.

"I'm coming with you." Rose said.

"No. It's dangerous." Peter told her.

"Peter…if something were to happen to you…" Rose trailed off.

"Let her come." Claire piped up. Peter and Rose both looked at Claire, but Rose shifted her gaze back to Peter.

"Fine." Peter finally agreed.

-x-

Rose was watching the people around Kirby Plaza when Claire jumped up. "Dad?"

Rose swiftly turned around and watched as Claire embraced a man. There were two other men with him. She heard a "What's he doing?" And automatically turned around to find Peter's hands glowing. "Peter!" She called.

"He's absorbing your power." The man with Claire said to the man she guessed was Ted.

"Claire, you know what you have to do." Peter told Claire.

"Do…do what?" Rose asked, but her question was answered when Claire took out a gun. Everything seemed to stand still for Rose.

"Wait!" Peter said just before Claire shot him. There was a pause before Peter said, "I'm okay." His hands slowly stopped glowing and went back to normal.

"I swear to God, Peter, if you scare me like that again…" Rose started, but didn't finish her sentence.

-x-

"…population 15." Said Mr. Bennet.

"Wait, you're letting you're daughter go with them?" Asked a surprised Matt. She found out his name was Matt.

"I have no choice. Besides, Claire has stopped Ted before. She can do it again." Mr. Bennet replied.

"What about Rose?" Peter asked Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet looked at Rose. "Rose is coming with us. She can help us stop the tracking system."

"Alright, let's go." Ted said.

Peter, Ted, and Claire made a move to leave, but Rose reached out and grabbed Peter's hand. "Peter." She said quietly.

Peter turned around and looked at Rose. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I'll be okay. Trust me." He said to her.

Rose let his hand slip out of hers as he turned and followed Claire and Ted. "Alright, let's get moving." Mr. Bennet said.

Rose turned around and faced Matt and Mr. Bennet. Matt placed a hand on Rose's back for her to follow. Which she did. While they were walking she asked, "What the hell is a tracking system, anyway?"

"It can tell _them_ where any of us are." Mr. Bennet said.

"…And…why do we need to destroy it again?" Rose asked.

"Because, they can't know where my daughter is." Mr. Bennet said.

"I see." Rose said, although she didn't understand.

_I still don't understand, but okay._

"Me neither." Matt said, glancing at her.

_I'm not even going to ask._

"You don't have to. I read minds." Matt explained to her.

Apparently the plan was to get past security, with Matt's help. He was able to get them inside with a lame excuse that he forgot his card. But, it worked.

"They must have changed the code. We'll just have to wait till you pick it out of someone's head." Mr. Bennet said after the code didn't work for the elevator.

A blonde and a man made their way over to them. "Don't try anything. My friend can read you're thoughts. He says we have the same motive." Mr. Bennet said to them.

The blonde looked at Matt. "Hey…didn't I throw you out a window?" She asked him.

Rose looked from Matt to the blonde.

-x-

When they stepped out of the elevator, the blonde and man went their separate way while Matt, Mr. Bennet, and Rose went the other way. They started walking down the hall when Matt stopped. He grabbed Rose, shoved her into Bennet, and then shoved them both behind the corner. Matt slipped behind the corner too.

Rose grabbed onto Matt's arm and regained her balance. "What th-" Matt quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh!" He said as he took his hand off of her mouth. "Thompson was waiting for us behind the door." Matt whispered. He peered his head around the corner before pulling it back in again. "He went the other way."

"I'll go check it out." Bennet said as he pulled Claire's gun from the back of his pocket. He went around the corner and started sneaking down.

"I don't have a gun!" Matt whispered after him. He sighed and came back around the corner.

_Crap._

Rose walked around Matt and peered behind the corner again. When she did, she heard two shots go off right next to her. She snapped her head around only to see Thompson laying on the ground.

Rose quickly shut her eyes. The scene was gruesome. You couldn't even tell him by his face, it was so distorted and bloody.

"C'mon." Matt said as they made their way around the corner. Matt had picked up Thompson's gun. They made their way over to the door and walked in. It appeared empty. They walked over to a curtain and Bennet opened it.

The was a little girl hiding behind her bed. "This is it? A little girl? We came to kill a little girl?" Matt asked.

"What?!" Rose asked.

"I knew it was a tracking system, I had no idea it was a little girl." Bennet countered.

Rose heard a _Bang! _Right by her ear. She turned just in time to see Matt drop and a man pick up his gun. He quickly pointed it at Bennet.

"Get out of here." He said. Bennet pointed his gun at the man, before pointing it back at the little girl.

"I go, she goes." Bennet said.

Rose bent down and placed her hand on Matt's back. The little girl ducked down behind the bed. "Officer Parkman?" Matt stirred and than stood up and Rose help him.

"Molly?" He asked as he felt the back of his head.

"You know him?" The man asked.

"I told you, he's my hero. He saved me." The little girl, Molly, said.

"That's right. And nobody's going to hurt you." Matt said, looking over at Bennet.

* * *

No one – Doesn't sound like Sylar? Psh. Look around. A LOT of stories have Sylar in them and he doesn't sound like Sylar. But, don't worry. He'll be evil. 


	8. Ch 8: He's Still There

Rose raced down the street as fast as she could. She could see the plaza by now. Almost there… The events before this were all a blur. Matt went after Sylar after Molly traced him. Bennet went after Peter after Angela Petrelli had his daughter.

She heard five or four gunshots. She was so close; she could hear the yell of a man, as they must have hit him. Whoever he was. Everyone seemed to be at Kirby Plaza. Who was that?

_Wait? Matt? Matt got shot?!?_

Rose hurriedly tried to skid to a stop when she reached Matt. "Oh my God. Oh my God." She breathed. She quickly pressed down on his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. Her hands were soon covered in his blood. She felt like she could freeze. Another presence joined her. She looked up. Mohinder. "Help him!" Rose told him.

She stood up, her eyes instantly falling on Peter and Sylar. Peter repeatedly punched Sylar in the face till his hands started glowing.

_Not again._

He walked past Sylar, never taking his eyes off his hands. Rose watched as Sylar stood up and faced Peter. "Look's like you're the villain, Peter. I'm the hero."

No. Sylar would never be the hero. Rose raced towards him. Sylar swung around a second too late. Rose hurled herself into him. She felt something just swish by her ear as her and Sylar fell to the ground.

She immediately scrambled up to a stand. A little Japanese man was holding a sword. He made a move to stab Sylar, as Sylar was on the ground. But, the little man was just a second too slow. Sylar reacted faster and made the little man fly through the air. He disappeared before he could reach impact.

Sylar stood up and turned to Rose. Rose instantly felt herself in the air. "Thanks, sweet cakes." He said, with a small smile. The next thing Rose knew, she was flying through the air. Her head hit the wall, and she slipped down to the floor. "That looked like it hurt." He chuckled.

"Sylar." She said, as she struggled to stand up. "You can't do this." She said. She tried to keep her balance.

"I think I can." Sylar laughed as he threw her against the other wall.

"Gabriel! Please!" Rose cried, when her head hit the wall again. She felt something in her forearm snap. She let out a small moan of pain. "Please." She whispered.

"My name's not Gabriel." Sylar said, a little annoyed.

"_Your_ name isn't. Your name is Sylar." She said. Sylar smiled, pleased. But, Rose continued, not even trying to stand up. "But, somewhere, Gabriel is there."

"Gabriel's gone!" Sylar roared.

"No. No, he's still there. I believe he is." Rose continued. Sylar flared, but didn't make a move to toss her again. Rose could just barely see his hand quiver.

"Shut up!" He demanded her. He spun around and faced Peter again. Rose could slowly feel the blood drain from her wound. Her eyes drooped, but fell down, blacking her world.

* * *

yawn By now, I'm kinda doing this for my own entertainment. So, if it makes a twist you don't likem don't read it. Don't flame me. 


End file.
